Due to the often significant price associated with fine jewelry pieces, flexibility which allows a piece to be customized to the purchaser's taste or daily wardrobe selection is useful and popular. Bead collecting, usually for bracelets and necklaces, has also become quite popular.
Others have developed various jewelry pieces that allow for more than one displayed ornament or bead. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,318,122, issued Nov. 20, 2001 to Gregg Burgard, entitled INTERCHANGEABLE ORNAMENT JEWELRY DISPLAY is one such example. The devices shown therein provide a relatively unstable platform for currently-popular beads having a relatively large diameter hole. Additionally, the ring shown therein holds an ornament bead a significantly distance away from the wearer's finger, thus presenting an awkward piece.
The present invention provides a novel approach for displaying beads or ornaments having a hole therein or therethrough.